Under Our Moon
by Nyai-Neko
Summary: Naruto is just admiring the moon, when Sasuke comes along. Nervous butterflies ensue between the boys, but can they admit it? [NaruSasu slash] [One-shot!]


OMG! I wrote this a long time ago, but I wanted to share it anyway. xD So here's a silly one-shot fic!

----

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

Jumping up, the blonde ninja turned quickly around.

"Ehhh! Sasuke!" Naruto gasped. "Don't do that, you could kill someone!" Sasuke smirked a little. Naruto quickly realized who he was talking to, and crossed his arms, getting that stubborn expression of his. "What do you want?"

"Answer my question first, dobe," Sasuke ordered. Naruto glared and turned his back to the pale boy. 'Oh crap! Sasuke is here! What do I say to him!'

"What do you think I was doing? I was looking at the moon," Naruto said, with a tone of voice that sounded like he was complaining. Sasuke looked up to the beautifully clear sky, which was speckled with silver dots every where your gaze would fall upon.

"I see... I didn't know you did that kind of thing," Sasuke whispered, tilting his head. Another new thing he learned about the boy he secretly admired.

"Why shouldn't I?" Naruto asked. "I mean... It's relaxing, and it makes me forget things." Naruto thought over the sentence he just said. 'Did I just say that to _Sasuke_ of all people!'

Sasuke stared at the other boy, moving his dark hair out of the way. 'Over the while I've known you, I've found we actually are more alike than I could imagine...' Sasuke tried hard to say that out loud, but couldn't. It'd let on to how he actually felt about the cute, short blonde boy, and... That'd be giving up what he did have. Or at least, he was sure Naruto would hate him and think he was a freak.

Deciding not to say anything, he went and sat a few feet away from Naruto's feet. "Forget things like..?" Naruto opened his mouth to say something, and then turned his soft gaze into the sky to a glare at Sasuke; which he knew he didn't mean, but around Sasuke he had to hide his own feelings towards him.

"That's none of your business!" Naruto really didn't want to talk about it anyways; especially to Sasuke. He sat down and hid his eyes away under his bangs, which were released because his Konoha forehead protector was off. 'Does he realize what I really am? What I'm still constantly despised for..? He'd run away if... if he knew. He'd hate me.

'Sasuke doesn't even know that the Kyuubi came out when I wanted to get revenge on him when I thought he was dead...' Naruto pulled his knees up to his chest, circling his arms around his legs. 'Would he understand that it got loose because... strong emotions for him?' Naruto accepted that he felt _something _for the other boy sitting just a little distance away from him, yet was concerned and certain it'd only be one-sided emotions. He already realized he knew a side of Sasuke no one else would ever see... Did Sasuke know that? Did he do that purposely..? Naruto almost hoped so.

Sasuke glanced over, confused at the look that suddenly overcame Naruto's face. It was full of sadness, and his deep blue eyes... they resembled the knowledge of solitude, and showed thoughtfulness. Like his own eyes. Sasuke dug his nails into the dirt underneath him, unable to stand the looks of pain Naruto constantly had when he was alone.

'True strength is protecting those precious people,' Sasuke told himself. 'Not just... physically, either.'

"Naruto," Sasuke spoke up, shying a little. Naruto didn't say anything, or do anything to acknowledge that he called him. "Can you... tell me what's... bothering you?" Sasuke looked away, his heart racing. 'He's going to think I'm gay, or something..!' Sasuke subtly realized that he did like a guy, and sweatdropped.

Naruto looked up, obviously in disbelief to what Sasuke just said. "You..." Naruto stuttered, staring at him. "You're asking me that..?" Sasuke gulped and nodded, trying to hide the shyness that threatened to show up on his cheeks.

"I can't..." Sasuke started, and stopped himself instantly. 'No, no! I can't tell him that..! And yet... I _can't_ stand seeing him look so miserable.' Sasuke took another gulp. Naruto stared at him, his eyes softening from the look of depression he just had. He edged a little nearer.

"What? You can't what?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke glanced at him nervously.

"I can't..." Sasuke instantly regretted what his mind frantically made him say. "Eat... bananas." Naruto stared at him.

"...what?" Naruto's eyes were wide, unsure how to react to that. That is, until he fell over laughing. "HA HA HA!" Sasuke blushed enormously, turning to the boy.

"What are you laughing at?" he demanded.

"What the hell do you mean you can't eat bananas? HAHA!" Naruto clutched his stomach, laughing harder. Sasuke hit him on the head, but Naruto just laughed more.

"Stop it!"

"Kamiii… Did I really hear Sasuke say that most random thing? Haha! You should be the dobe!" Naruto sat up, wiping away the tears he had from laughing so hard.

"Shut up!" Sasuke's blush seemed to glow in the moonlight. Naruto stopped laughing, catching sight of the flaming blush. He took on a sneaky fox-like grin.

"Kami, I think I also have seen Sasuke blush!" Sasuke's eyes widened and he turned his face away. His face grew hotter as he stared down at the grass. Naruto leaned over and nudged him.

"Oy, no hard feelings, it's our secret. 'Sides..." Naruto continued, almost sadly, "I don't really have anyone to tell." Sasuke looked over, his wild blush calming down. He was kind of upset though that the boy had only cheered up for a few seconds.

"Is that why you looked so sad..?" Sasuke inquired. Naruto lied down on his back.

"I guess, in a way..." Naruto sighed, unsure if he should tell Sasuke. He blushed a little to himself, glancing at the taller pale boy. His vanilla skin seemed to illuminate under the silver glow of the distant orb above them. His black hair shined brilliantly in the light, as though some beautiful flame ignited in it.

Both boys were caught in each other's stares, still blushing lightly. 'What's this feeling I get... and only around you? That you don't only just think of revenge, maybe... Your eyes always seem to say something to me.'

Sasuke's eyes were a deep gray, most often mistaken for an emotionless black that only Naruto could see behind. Sasuke felt Naruto's gaze boring deep into his own, and he had an impulse to feel the blonde boy's lips on his by simply destroying the few feet that separated their faces. He wanted to smile, thinking of the first time they kissed; though it was by accident.

"Na, Sasuke," Naruto spoke up. Sasuke blinked, stopping his spacing-out-ness.

"Y-yea?"

"Remember in class... when I was stupid and I jumped up on the table, kneeling right in front of you?" Sasuke's eyes widened. No way... he was thinking of that kiss too? Does he..? Naruto looked away, blushing a lot now.

"W-what about it?" Sasuke didn't do too well in hiding his bashful stutter.

"Well... uhm... Nothing. I guess it just... popped into my head." Sasuke stared at him, a little let down. Naruto frowned to himself, curling onto his side, and he seemed to whisper something inaudible.

"What?" Sasuke asked. Naruto twirled a long, emerald blade of grass around his index finger. "Did you say something?"

"N-nothing." Naruto was startled when Sasuke asked, and the grass broke off, leaving a curled up piece of green on his finger. He tugged it off and threw it to the grass below him. Sasuke's hand hesitantly reached up, and landed softly on his shoulder.

"You can... always talk to me about things. Always." Sasuke's voice grew soft and quiet, and, to Naruto's shock, kind.

"Y-you mean that..?" Naruto glanced up, his cheeks flushed like he had a fever, despite the chilly air. Sasuke nodded, and for the first time in a long time, smiled. Naruto sat up, and stared into Sasuke's eyes. "Y'know, you're not so bad... Sasuke."

"And you either... Naruto." Naruto smiled back at him now, glad he wasn't called "dobe" for the first time. "Will you tell me what's bothering you?" Naruto turned his face away now. What bothered him right now the most was... his feelings for the pale boy sitting beside him.

"Well... I have this... crush. On a person. But I don't know..." Naruto cursed that he let his big mouth start moving before his head could start thinking. Sasuke's eyes widened in worry, positive he was talking about someone else.

"O-oh. What don't you know..?" Sasuke stared at the back of Naruto's head, scared to ask who it was he spoke of.

"They might think I'm a freak, or... maybe they won't accept me. Or maybe they won't like the way I have a loud mouth, or the way I style my hair, or—"

"Everything about you is perfect."

The two went silent, and Sasuke's eyes widened. 'Oh crap... I just said that out loud. God dammit!' Naruto turned to Sasuke, very slowly.

"P... perfect..?" Sasuke edged back, and stood up.

"I need to go." He started to walk away, feeling sick. 'No, no... That wasn't supposed to happen!'

"Wait!" Naruto jumped up, grabbing onto Sasuke's hand suddenly. Sasuke stopped in his tracks, eyes wide again and frozen to his spot. "Please... don't leave me here... alone." Sasuke turned his head to the boy, who clasped his hand like it was his life he was clinging to. He was looking down, his eyes hidden. But he knew if he saw those eyes, he'd see sadness.

"Dobe..." Sasuke whispered, and tugged Naruto forward using the hand he clung to. Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke had pulled him to his chest, hugging him closely. "I won't leave you."

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto closed his eyes, and sobbed a little into Sasuke's shirt, but smiled, crying out of happiness. Sasuke awkwardly pulled a hand up, running his hands through the sun-colored hair. He thought many times about touching the other's hair, and it was softer than he even daydreamed. Naruto clutched the back of Sasuke's shirt tightly.

"Let's watch the moon together, Naruto." Sasuke smiled down at the boy he held. Naruto looked up at him and returned it whole-heartedly.

"And next time, too... Sasuke."


End file.
